


From the Top to the Bottom

by katsudonfemmefatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Doggy Style, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Victor Nikiforov, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Yuuri discovers that Viktor and Chris used to be a bit more than just friends, which leads to a very interesting chain of reactions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm cheating! Two for the price of one! You're getting 'Doggy Style' and 'Dom/Sub' from the 30 Day NSFW Challenge in one fic.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, once again! <3
> 
> Reminder to follow me on tumblr if you're not already: http://katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com :)

"Viktor... when did you know you were gay?"

Viktor furrowed his brows and placed down his fork, swallowing down his mouthful of food. Yuuri was sat across their table from him, looking down at his plate bashfully.

"Where is this coming from, Yuuri?"

He wasn't shocked by the question, but a little taken aback. Since living together he and his fiancé had learned more about each other than they had in the past year as student and coach, spending nights talking about their lives without each other in bed. This was a topic Viktor thought would probably come up, especially for someone like Yuuri, but he hadn't quite anticipated it in the middle of dinner.

"Sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just wondered. That's all."

Viktor let out a small laugh. Yuuri looked so cute when he was flustered. Despite their closeness now, Yuuri still looked so nervous asking him things like this, and Viktor found it adorable. Maybe one day his fiancé would understand that Viktor would do _anything_ for him, tell him _anything_ he wanted to know, that he never needed to be embarrassed in asking anything of him... but today was clearly not that day.

"Yuuri, I don't mind you asking me anything. It's just... I've never said I was gay."

Yuuri's eyes rose at this, and Viktor let out another laugh at the confusion in them, looking between he and Viktor as if to clarify that _yes_ , they _were_ both males. Before he could struggle to formulate a question, Viktor thought it best to explain and put him out of his misery.

"If you're asking how long I've known I liked boys, that's easy. About as long as anyone could know about things like that, I guess. But it was never quite that simple. In Russia, that's not really an option. It's seen as more of a choice here. And even though I knew I liked boys, I've often been attracted to girls too. I had girlfriends when I was a teenager."

"Oh."

Was all that Yuuri said. He looked unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"I am more attracted to men than women, however. And I've never been in love with a woman. I've never really felt like labelling it. People tend to assume I'm gay, and that's fine. I guess I mostly am. And It doesn't really matter now anyway, seeing as I'll be spending the rest of my life with _you_."

Viktor broke out in a wide grin, and Yuuri followed suit. _The rest of their lives_.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

Viktor gave a full belly laugh now.

"Why are you asking such things?!"

"I don't know. I'm curious."

Viktor settled a little at the look on Yuuri's face, insecurity plaguing him.

"Okay... Well, as a matter of fact, yes."

Viktor could see the route that the conversation was taking. They had not spoken of ex-partners, and Viktor was keen to let Yuuri have time to ask when he wanted to. It came up in every relationship, but sooner than this usually. However Yuuri was not the usual, he was extraordinary in a way that Viktor would have never deemed possible.

“How many?”

“Just one. I’m not as sexually attracted to them as men.”

“So how many men have you slept with?”

There it was. Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Including you?”

“Including me.”

“Three.”

Viktor didn’t know why this conversation made him so nervous. He was 28 years old… four people wasn’t exactly a big totality of people to have slept with. Maybe it was because he had been Yuri’s first _everything_ that it now felt like at least four _hundred_. And now Yuuri was staring at him, wide-eyed, looking shocked, and was that - hurt? He shouldn’t have answered. It didn’t matter.

“Three?!”

“Yuuri, if this makes you uncomfortable…”

Viktor looked down uncomfortably. He was actually embarrassed. It wasn’t something he was used to. It must have played all over his face as well, because now Yuuri was waving his hands frantically.

“ _Ie, ie, ie, ie_! It’s much less than I expected!”

_What?_ Viktor looked up and into his fiancé’s eyes, in which he now saw a hint of amusement.

“ _Less_?! Yuuri, what do you take me for?”

They both laughed. Viktor moved his arm across the table and took Yuuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together tightly, and propping his elbow on the table to rest his face in the other. Yuuri averted his gaze again, looking out of the window over twinkling St Petersburg lights.

“Was one of them Chris?”

Viktor could see how hard the question had been to ask. The least he could afford was honesty, something which he had already promised to himself several times that he would give his partner for the rest of their lives.

“Yuuri, please look at me.”

His fiancé turned his eyes, and Viktor could see how glassy they were in the low light. He was trying to maintain a facade, but as always, Viktor saw right through it. And he needed him to look in his eyes now to know he was telling the truth.

“Yes.”

Yuuri nodded resignedly.

“But Christophe and I have never had a relationship, and I don’t think either of us have ever wanted one. As I’m sure you know, this life can be so lonely. The travel, the early and late practices, always staying in hotels. And when there’s someone there whose company you enjoy, you just take the opportunity to spend time together and it leads from there. Chris and I were… how do I put this? _Magnetic_.”

Another nod.

“But we are too similar. We challenge each other. We motivate each other. He’s one of the best friends I have in this world, and yes, he’s _gorgeous_ , but he also drives me _crazy_. Our true love was always the ice. We both understood that was all that mattered.”

“You seem like a perfect fit to me.”

“Yuuri… please try not to listen to your anxiety right now. If we wanted to be together, Chris and I would be together. We don’t, and I _fell in love with you_.”

Yuuri was silent.

“Remember the hot springs on ice face-off? I was originally going to use “on love” as my theme for the next season, and I was having difficulty choosing between Eros and Agape as the main component. I assigned those pieces to you and Yurio so you could surprise the audience, but I know that you would have been able to skate both perfectly. The reason why is because we all have both of them within us. If you want to look at it this way: Chris was all Eros, but _you_ are my Agape.”

Yuuri contemplated.

“Am I not Eros, too?” he asked, barely a whisper, and looking down at the table again.

Viktor raised now, moving around the table and kneeling in front of Yuri’s chair, still keeping their fingers tightly woven together. He moved some hair out of his fiancé’s face with his free hand.

“Of _course_ you are, Yuuri. I saw that the night I fell for you. You have _no idea_ how much you turn me on. But there is a difference. One that you will never have to worry about. Because making love when you are completely in love with that person will always be so much more than pure Eros.”

Yuuri stood suddenly, knocking Viktor back a little. He stormed to the bedroom.

Viktor sat for a moment, in shock. Yuuri could have a temper sometimes. One that he tried very hard not to let show to Viktor, but it sometimes came out. However right now Viktor was confused. He didn’t know what he had said or done wrong.  
Maybe it was bound to be this way. Yuuri was possessive. Maybe he would have found it difficult to stomach the fact that Viktor had slept with anyone else, let alone one of their friends.  
Viktor saw now how stupid he had been. He should never have told him. But what if Chris had? Surely Chris would have anyway? He always had difficulty holding his tongue. Viktor was angry at Chris, and he hadn’t even done anything.  
He was trying to stop the tears from brimming now. Would he ever be able to make Yuuri understand how ridiculously in love with him he was? How badly he needed him?

He swallowed his pride and rose, making his way to their bedroom.

It was dark. The only light casting into the room were those of the city and that of the moon, giving it an ethereal blue glow.  
Yuuri was stood with his back to the door, looking out the massive window over the City.  
Viktor didn’t say anything. He entered the room silently, gingerly closing the door behind him.  
He wanted so badly to run to his partner and wrap his arms around him, but instinct told him to give him space. He approached cautiously, as if Yuuri might shatter at any minute.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri spun on his heel and grabbed Viktor’s jaw, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Viktor was shocked, but too caught up in his partner’s touch to try and understand. Yuuri held his jaw the entire time, almost painfully. His tongue was more forceful than usual, and Viktor relished him taking control.  
When eventually they did break free, panting, Viktor tried to ask.

“ _Yuuri…_ ”

“Be quiet.”

It was a command.

Yuuri turned completely now and placed both palms flat on Viktor’s chest before pushing him onto the bed. Viktor bounced a little on the firm mattress, but planted his hands behind him. His face must have been new to Yuuri, who was looking down at it with a smirk.  
Viktor tried to ignore the way his dick twitched as he fell. Yuuri was still unreadable… Viktor had no idea what was going through his mind, and now was not exactly the appropriate time for his body to be making up its mind regarding what he was feeling.  
But he had never seen Yuuri act like this before.  
There had been a moment at the Rostelecom Cup, when Yuuri pulled Viktor down by his tie and told him he was going to show all of Russia his love, but Viktor could never have admitted exactly how excited that made him.

Yuuri leaned over now, and Viktor thought he was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. He kept his face in front of his, his mouth slightly open, his eyes gazing at Viktor’s lips, and Viktor was going crazy at the sensation of Yuri’s breath on his face. He was so close, he needed to…  
Viktor leaned in…

“ _No._ ”

Yuuri dropped to his knees in front of Viktor on the bed now. Viktor’s legs were spread, and Yuuri ran his hands up and down them over the fabric of his tight jeans. He stayed there so long that Viktor was panting from just this action, silently pleading that his fiancé would move up, up, _up_ his body, kiss him, touch him more.  
Yuuri stood now and once again moved his face up close to Viktor’s, refusing to touch. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table to his left without breaking eye contact. Viktor was grateful. Yuri’s eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. If he was truly honest, he had a bit of a thing for Yuuri when he wore his glasses, but right now with his face this close, he wanted to be able to note every single shade of brown and maroon and burgundy in the gorgeous depths of his irises.  
Now Yuuri was leaning in more, making Viktor desperate for his kiss, but he slide his cheek beside his and spoke close in his ear instead.

“Strip.”

Viktor remained silent, as he had since he had been commanded to, but did as he was told.  
He pulled the deep blue cashmere jumper over his head silently, then followed with the black T-Shirt underneath. He stood up, face-to-face with his fiancé as he undid his fly and pulled down his jeans. He gestured to his black briefs.

“These too?”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor pulled them down and off his feet along with his jeans and socks, then stood, a little unsure, naked in the middle of his bedroom. Although Yuuri had been trying to keep control, Viktor could see that he was a little unsure too as he swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of Viktor’s nakedness.

“Would you like me on the bed?” Viktor helpfully suggested.

“Y-yes.” Yuuri coughed a little, trying to pull back his composure. “On the bed.”

Viktor shifted himself onto the bed, placing himself in the middle, propped up by the pillows. He smiled at Yuuri warmly. He saw his mouth twitch, but Yuuri remained straight-faced. He began to undress. Yuuri stood in nothing but his briefs now. He pushed his hair back off of his face and Viktor bit down on his lip at the sight. He did like it when Yuuri had his hair back like this.

Yuuri crawled onto the bed, swinging one leg over Viktor’s to straddle him. Viktor instinctively raised his hands to put them on his lover’s hips, but Yuuri wordlessly took them and flattened them on the bed by his side. He bent his head down to Viktor’s once again and ghosted his lips over his, not kissing, but teasing. Viktor felt himself harden even more than he already was.  
As he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, Yuuri moved his head and began to kiss the edge of Viktor’s jaw, oh-so-lightly, then nibbled on his ear.

“Yuuri, please…”

“Be _quiet_.”

There was a tweak of his nipples and Viktor bucked upwards with a moan. Yuuri moved his head back.

“That’s new” he stated with surprise.

Viktor was about to inform him that Yuuri had never done it before, that he had always had sensitive nipples, that he had been dying for Yuuri to touch them, but decided not to. He had been asked to be quiet, after all.

Yuuri returned his attention to Viktor’s neck again with those light kisses, and began to slide down his body. He flickered his tongue over a nipple and Viktor once again moaned. He didn’t continue. Instead, he moved right down the bed until facing his fiancé’s aching groin.  
Viktor thought he could cry at that moment. Yuuri had never gone down on him. He had touched, yes, but seeing as everything was new to his lover, Viktor allowed him to set pace, and it was something he just hadn’t done yet.

But Yuuri didn’t. He was brushing his lips over Viktor’s muscular thigh right now, every so often allowing his tongue to trail across, tasting his skin. He would move so close, and then move away.  
Viktor felt selfish.  
This was unfair.  
He would never force Yuuri to do anything he didn’t want to, but he was right _there_.

Yuuri allowed his breath to fall over Viktor’s balls, and the heat grew uncontrollable in Viktor, spreading through him like fire. Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing. He _knew_.  
Viktor could see precum beading at his tip. Why was Yuuri tormenting him like this?  
His hands travelled to the side of Yuri’s head, weaving long fingers into his black hair.

“Please stop teasing, Yuuri. I _need_ you…”

Yuuri sat up straight immediately, abruptly stopping Viktor in his tracks. He cocked his head to the side.

“I thought I asked you to be quiet?”

Yuuri rose and walked over to the dresser. Viktor was curious. What was he doing?  
When Yuuri turned back around, he was twisting fabric in his hand, and Viktor recognised the pattern of two of his silk dress scarves.  
Yuuri silently got back onto the bed, straddling Viktor once again.  
He gently took hold of Viktor’s hands and placed them above his head.

“You’re going to do as you’re told… _okay?_ ”

The last word came out far more gently than Viktor was sure Yuuri intended. Viktor could tell that even alongside Yuri’s commanding attitude, it was a genuine question of consent.  
_Oh, Yuuri_. He would do anything he asked. He would stay in bed for an eternity, even tied up, so long as Yuuri was there with him.  
Viktor nodded, and he looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes to ensure that Yuuri knew he meant it.

Yuuri ran one length of fabric through his fingers, then twisted one end of it around Viktor’s wrist, before attaching the other to the wrought iron bedpost on the corner. He followed suit with the other, and Viktor now felt a little vulnerable.  
That was strange.  
He was lying completely naked, his wrists attached to each corner of the bed above him. Anyone would have probably felt slightly vulnerable in this position, but he he trusted Yuuri absolutely.

Yuuri looked down at Viktor. He ran his hands over his chest, causing goosebumps to rise to the surface. Viktor shivered a little at the gentle touch.  
Then Yuuri leaned down and kissed him. It was full and loving, but also commanding and passionate. Yuuri moved away, leaving Viktor breathless, then kissed all over his body, from his forehead to his toes, lingering in the spots that Viktor seemed to like the most.  
He moved his head up and once again started kissing between Viktor’s thighs, driving him wild.  
Then, he leaned in… and placed one slight kiss on the underside of Viktor’s length.

Viktor moaned out loud now, but didn’t allow himself to cry out his lover’s name.  
Yuuri continued kissing, coating him all over, and then, suddenly, took Viktor in mouth.  
Viktor had tears at the corners of his eyes now. The pleasure was immense. It was both not enough and too much, and he had difficulty holding himself back. All he wanted was to thrust up into that gorgeous mouth, to feel Yuuri’s warmth envelop him completely… but even in the throes of such pleasure, he restrained.  
Yuuri felt _so good_ , he was better than he could ever have imagined. His tongue was flat and wet and warm, and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking with just the right amount of pleasure. It was too much. Yuuri had already teased him so much. And as Viktor’s breath started to stutter, Yuuri pulled away.

He moved up Viktor’s body, then leaned down over the side of the bed, retrieving the lube.

Viktor was thankful.

All he wanted was to fuck him now. Given his compromising position it was more likely that his lover would ride him, and the thought of it was driving him wild.  
Yuuri looked intently into his lover’s eyes as he squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, and Viktor waited patiently for him to wrap them around him. _But he didn’t._

Yuuri leaned over and kissed Viktor once again, and then Viktor felt Yuri’s fingers at his entrance.

Viktor gasped, both at the realisation and at the cold contact.

“Okay?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded.

Oh, this was _more than_ okay. _Please Yuuri, take me apart_ , he thought to himself.  
And now Yuri’s finger was sliding in, breaching Viktor for the very first time.  
_Yes_.

He wondered what Yuuri was thinking. This was the first time Yuuri would have felt this. Viktor tried to remain as relaxed as possible, which was easy, given how incredibly turned on he was right now.  
Yuri’s eyes were glittering, and he slipped a second finger in.  
Oh, _yes_.

Viktor couldn’t help it now, he moaned… and moaned… and moaned…  
Yuuri slid his fingers in and out with ease, and he struggled to hide the disbelief painted over his face at the look on Viktor’s.  
Yuuri was used to this sensation now, he loved it when Viktor would touch him like this… but seeing that wanton, desperate, vulnerable look on Viktor’s face was something entirely new. And Yuuri understood now why Viktor liked to do it so much, because looking at your partner like that was enough to get you off without even being touched.  
Hmm... What would Viktor do now? _Oh._  
Yuuri curled his fingertips slightly and Viktor cried out.

“Yes! _Yuuri_! Right there!”

It was more than Yuuri could bear, and he began to stroke his cock with his left hand as he continued to work his fiancé with his right.

Viktor was squirming now. Coming undone from Yuri’s touch. Oh God, he needed him. He needed him so badly.  
Yuuri leaned in close.

“I thought I told you several times to be quiet? You’re so naughty, _Vitya_.”

But Viktor could barely make out the words. They were mixed-up syllables to his ringing ears. All he could focus on was the feeling of Yuri’s fingers. If Yuuri kept touching him, right there, it wouldn’t be long before he…  
Yuuri pulled away and Viktor was left whinging, his head shaking desperately, needing to be touched again.  
Yuri’s hands glided up his arms and stroked at the scarves which restrained him.

“If I take these off, do you promise to do as I say?”

Viktor nodded fiercely.  
Yuuri, I would do _anything_ for you.  
Just touch me.  
_Let me fuck you._  
Please.

Yuuri untied them and let the smooth material fall to the floor on either side. Viktor didn’t move his arms. He was awaiting instruction.

Oh God, Yuuri. _My_ Yuuri.  
His hair pushed back, that look in his eyes, more Eros in him than he had ever seen, making him come apart.

Yuuri pulled him up roughly, kissing, crushing, biting. Viktor allowed his hands to wander all over Yuri’s body for the first time now, stroking up his sides, rippling over the muscles of his chest, then palming down over his hard, seeping - _oh God_ \- length. Yuuri hit his hand away.

“On your front.”

And Viktor did as he was told, immediately rolling over onto all fours, facing the headboard.  
He was anticipating Yuri’s fingers, and he wasn’t disappointed as he felt Yuri’s flesh press against him… but these were _not_ fingers. Yuuri was lined up behind him, and that was most definitely his fiancé’s dick he could feel, pressed against his hole.  
Yuuri didn’t even need to ask this time.

“Yes, Yuuri. _Take me._ ”

And then he did. For the first time ever, Yuuri buried himself in Viktor.  
Up until now, Yuuri had remained commanding, in control, composed… but now it was his turn to lose it. Moaning. Cries of “ _Oh God_ ” spilling from his mouth, and “ _Vitya_ ” and " _yes_ ". He was moving slowly, allowing himself to fall in.  
Viktor’s eyes were scrunched shut, and he was biting down on his lip hard. He willed himself to remain relaxed, but Yuuri was big (he wasn’t entirely sure even Yuuri knew _how_ impressive his length actually was)… even with the copious lubricant his partner had used, the sting was hard to ignore.  
But Yuuri moved skilfully. It must have been agonising to be moving so slowly - Viktor remembered from the first time he and Yuuri had had sex… so desperately wanting to take him apart, to make him feel good, but trying to keep him comfortable above all else - but Yuuri remained calm, allowing Viktor to relax his muscles around him, and welcome him in.

They were like that for several minutes, Viktor allowing himself to relax, and Yuuri moving slowly, whispering… “ _Vitya, Vitya, Vitya_ ”. Over and over he called his name.  
Eventually Viktor built up the courage to speak.

“Yuuri, can I touch?”

“Yes”, Yuuri said quietly.

Viktor moved his hand around and began to stroke his cock, and then everything changed. All of the arousal that had been building before came flooding back, and suddenly he needed Yuuri. Needed him intensely.  
The pain numbed, and he wanted him harder.

“Harder” he said, breathily, and Yuuri complied, increasing his pace. Yuuri moaned out. Viktor was so tight around him. Viktor thought of that sensation, of having yourself enveloped. He thought of Yuuri beneath him when they fucked. He thought of the look in his eyes. He thought of how wanton how he looked. And now here he was, doing the same.

“ _Harder_ ”, and this time he was begging.

And Yuuri thrust into him so hard that Viktor’s hand flew off of his dick and down onto the bed below to steady himself.  
Yuuri was fucking him with abandon now. He leaned over Viktor’s lithe body and grasped his hands. He pulled them behind his back, leaving Viktor only his face, buried in the pillows, to steady himself with.  
Yuuri held Viktor’s hands to his back and gripped his hip painfully with the other as he slammed into him.  
Viktor moaned loudly, but it was muffled by the pillows. The angle was driving him insane.

“Tell me you’re all mine”

Viktor’s eyes flew open. Yuuri hadn’t spoken to him like that before.  
He liked it.

“ _Yuuuurrriii_ …” he moaned in stammered breaths, “I’m yours…. no-one - _ah!_ \- no-one else in the world has me!”

“Tell me I’m the only one who fucks you like this”

Oh God Viktor was so close, he was gonna come.. any second now, he was going…

“Only you!” he cried, “Only _you_ can fuck me, Yuuri! _I’m yours_!”

And as the last word spilled over his lips, Viktor cried out in release.  
Yuuri grunted as Viktor clenched around him, and in a few short thrusts he was coming with a shout

“ _Viiiityaaaa_!”

 

* * *

 

 

The men lay in bed, completely spent.

Yuuri was nuzzled in to Viktor’s chest, and they were both staring at their hands, their fingers playing around each other, interlocking and releasing.  
Viktor liked this. Despite the stinging pain he was currently experiencing, he felt so satisfied to have known a different side of Yuuri so intimately. And he liked how Yuuri was after sex, too. It seemed to level his anxiety, his confidence remaining for a while afterward.

Yuuri mumbled something under his breath.

“What?” Viktor asked.

Yuri’s cheeks flushed.

“I bet Chris never fucked you like that.”

Viktor laughed. Yuuri was still trying to remain in control, but the redness of his face betrayed him.

“No” he agreed, “nobody has.”

Yuuri softened a little.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” he said, playfully.

Viktor smiled.

“I mean, _literally_.”

Yuuri turned to look up at him, his face twisted in confusion.

“It’s only ever been… you know… _the other way_.”

Yuuri’s jaw fell open, and he barely managed to form the words, “what?”

“Yuuri… you were kind of… my first time.”


End file.
